vertafandomcom-20200213-history
Separated By The Wall
In the year 2047, the crime rate was at an all time high in the world. Most of these crimes were being done by the lower class citizens. Overtime the upper class had grown to despise the lower class for several reasons and they felt that if somehow the entire lower class were to be wiped out that their world would be a better place. They started taking their jobs and slowly replacing them with robots. While the lower class is losing all of their employment opportunities, they are having to fight to find the resources to stay alive. This becomes even harder when the government decides to build a wall between the classes to separate them. Jarred, who is at the top of his father’s company is in love with a girl from the lower class, Josie, who is his former employee. While trying to fight to stay together upon all of the obstacles and the building of the separation wall, we are taken along a romantic thriller. Genre: Romantic Sci-fi ' '''Protagonist: Jarred- A 28 year old male who is at the top of his father’s company. He is pronounced next in line as CEO. Jarred is very hard working and great at his job, as his father tries to make that his only focus. Yet Jarred has had an interesting love interest (Josie) for quite a while. Being that she is from the lower class and was working an entry level position at his father’s company, we get to walk through these complications with the two. ' 'Antagonist: The antagonist is the upper class/ the government. Their goal is to completely wipe out the lower class. ' 'Main supporting characters w/ descriptions: * Josie: 26 year old female who is from the lower (3rd) class. She worked for Jarred’s father’s company until she got “laid off”. She is Jarred’s love interest. * Will: CEO aka Jarred’s father. Very strong, ambitious man who will let no one get in his way. Does not approve of his son’s relationship in any way. * Rose: Josie's mother. She is a struggling mother of four doing all she can to keep her family together. Additive Comprehension: You learn of a couple’s complicated love story living on opposite sides of the wall. Another point of view of the destruction this is causing. Target Market: Women ages 18-29 Medium: Novel Why it works for this medium: I feel like this is a great medium for the story because this is the demographic that reads the most, so they are able to experience the story as a whole on multiple platforms. A study by Publishing Technology found that millennials living in the U.S. are almost twice as likely to read a print book as an e-book. ' 'Platform: Book ' '''Why it works in this platform: Studies show that people between 18 and 29 are more likely to read than their elders. And women are also more avid readers than men, according to the survey. 64% of ladies read at least one book in 2012, compared to only 45% of men who read a book within the year.